thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafael Ferrer Narrations
8 Mile (2002) Trailer * "8 Mile. Every moment is a chance to turn it around." Alias Promos American Family Promos The Beach (2000) Trailer * "He was looking for something new, the way to change his life. Somewhere in paradise must exist. On a hidden island, at the edge of the world, they found all they ever wanted. A paradise you have ever experienced. A temptation they had never known and a secret no one ever escaped." Black Gold Promos Black Swan (2010) TV Spot Blade Promos Boiler Room (2000) Trailer * "At the stock trading house of JT Marlin, a new generation is building their fortune." * "Giovanni Ribisi, Vin Diesel, Nia Long, Tom Everett Scott, and Ben Affleck." * "Welcome to the new American dream." Blue Crush (2002) Trailer * "On the other side of paradise, it's not where you live, it's what you live for. But if you wanna be the best, you have to take the biggest risk." * "This summer, there are moments if you can be anything, anything but afraid." * "Blue Crush." The Bourne Identity (2002) Trailer * "She has the skills of a dangerous man, but he has no memory. Now, the government's top agent is about to become their number one target and the only way he can survive is to find out who he is, but before they find out where he is." * "Based on the international bestseller. From Universal Pictures, danger is Bourne." * "The Bourne Identity." Broken Bridges (2006) TV Spot Casino Royale (2006) Trailer Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Trailer * "Columbia Pictures presents, Drew Barrymore. Lucy Liu. Bernie Mac. Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle." Cold Mountain (2003) Trailer * "From Academy Award-winning director Anthony Minghella, based on the national book award-winning novel by Charles Frazier. Jude Law. Nicole Kidman. Renee Zellweger. Cold Mountain." Crossover (2006) Trailer * "It happens at night, underground and it's about to cross over. But for two friends, it would cost them everything." * "Crossover." CSI: Miami Promos Day Break Promos Death at a Funeral (2010) Trailer * "Grief does strange things to people." * "This spring...Loretta Devine. Peter Dinklage. Danny Glover. Regina Hall. Martin Lawrence. James Marsden. Tracy Morgan. Chris Rock. Zoe Saldana. Columbus Short. Luke Wilson." * "Death at a Funeral. Spring 2010." Detroit Rock City (1999) Trailer EDtv (1999) Trailer The Ex (2006) Trailer Falling Skies Promos Four Brothers (2005) Trailer * "What makes a brother? It's more than the color of your skin. It's the people you call family...because some bonds are stronger than blood." * "From director John Singleton. From the streets where they grew up to the heights of corruption, the truth comes with a price." * "Mark Wahlberg. Tyrese Gibson. Andre Benjamin. Garrett Hedlund. Paramount Pictures presents, Four Brothers." Get Him to the Greek (2010) Trailer *''"The assistant, the rock star, the job."'' *''"From the director of Forgetting Sarah Marshall and the producer of Knocked Up and Superbad. This summer, Get Him to the Greek."'' High Fidelity (2000) Trailer * "Rob Gordon has a successful business and a dedicated following. And if it comes to dating, he's yet searching for the right woman. Now, his search may have ended. But his problems just started." * "Touchstone Pictures presents, John Cusack, Jack Black, Lisa Bonet, Joan Cusack, Iben Hjejle, and Lili Taylor. High Fidelity." The Hitchhiker's Guide to Galaxy (2005) Trailer Hulk (2003) Trailer * "If you're left with no choice, if you're pushed too far, don't just get even get mad and unleash the hero within." * "From director Ang Lee." Human Target Promos John Tucker Must Die (2006) Trailer *''"Women want him, men want to be him. But these girls want to murder him."'' *''"John Tucker Must Die."'' The Kill Point Promos The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson Promos Memphis Beat Promos Monster (2003) Trailer Moulin Rogue! (2001) Trailer NASCAR on Fox Promos Night Stalker Promos Not Another Teen Movie (2001) Trailer * "It's a dream come true, it's the moment you've always been waiting for. It's not another teen movie, prepare yourself for a movie that goes where every other teen movie has gone before only further." * "Columbia Pictures proudly presents, the popular jock, the token black guy and the cruelest girl in school. If you like Scary Movie, who gives a damn?" * "Not Another Teen Movie." Nothing like the Holidays (2008) Trailer * "There's nothing like the holidays, it's a time for family, it's a time for sharing, it's a time to be thankful, it only happens once a year. Family is the one thing everyone can relate to." * "Nothing Like the Holidays." The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) Trailer * "In an age, if a women's destiny was determined by her father. One sister followed the rules, the other defied them." * "The Other Boleyn Girl." The Perfect Score (2004) Trailer * "Three little letters. If you define your status, it can change your life and completely stress you out. Six different students with six different dreams and one last shot at the perfect score." Planet Earth Promos Private Parts (1997) Trailer * "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a dreamer who's only wish was to spread joy among his fellow men...but there was one problem. He was different. They tried to shut him up, switch him off and tune him out." * "Private Parts. The true story of a man with big dreams, never small." Resurrecting the Champ (2007) Trailer * "Erik Kernan needed something big to put his life back on track, but what he found was more than he could have hoped for. Now, the story he just told is nothing compared to the one. He's about to live." Ripley's Believe It or Not Promos Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) TV Spot The Shield Promos The Soloist (2009) Trailer * "Lost for words and a life that lost its way." * "From the director of Atonement and Pride and Prejudice comes a true story." * "Jamie Foxx. Robert Downey, Jr. The Soloist." Thief Promos Tomodachi Life: Christmas Star Trailer The Truman Show (1998) on TBS Promo Unfaithful (2002) Trailer *''"From the director of Fatal Presentation and Indecent Proposal."'' *''"Richard Gere, Diane Lane, Olivier Martinez."'' *''"An incident that led to an obsession, a moment that changed everything. Unfaithful."'' The Wrestler (2008) Trailer * "'A harmonic convergence of player and part that happens once in a blue moon witness the resurrection of Mickey Rourke'. (Newsweek) From acclaimed director Darren Aronofsky. 'Tender, gripping and altogether remarkable.' (Entertainment Weekly) 'An amazing tour de force by Rourke.' (LA Times) 'Instantly takes its place among the great, iconic screen performances.' (Daily Variety)" * "Mickey Rourke. Marisa Tomei. Evan Rachel Wood. The Wrestler." Category:Narrations